


Patience

by writingfromasgard



Series: Maura x Ubbe (Modern AU) [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: Ubbe's girlfriend sits at home and compares Ubba to Ubbe.





	Patience

Kira savored the crunch of a half-popped kernel of popcorn. Something about the mild burnt flavor and satisfying crack it made felt like home. On the screen of her television, flashes of violence paired with sassy dialogue spelled out the first episode of her new favorite series, The Last Kingdom. She traded her bowl of popcorn for the rag on the table, wiping off the delicious salty butter blend from her fingers. She laughed as  _Ubba_  came on with his muscular frame and blonde hair. He was far from her Ubbe. No hint of reddish brown hair and his muscles were all visible.

Her mind drifted to him, reminding her of how long they had been apart. He left for business two weeks ago, unsure of when he would be back. Last week he could call freely but this week? She was lucky to have a text from him before noon. Kira snapped out of her thoughts at the mention of humping. "What man would phrase- Who am I kidding? Hvitserk would."

She shifted down to lay on her side, fluffing the stiff decorative pillow. She reached for her phone when it began to vibrate against the table, too wrapped up in the amusing banter about Bebbanburg. "Yes?" Kira knew her tone was more annoyed.

There was a soft exhale and chatter on the other side of the line that faded. "Did I wake you?" Her heart leaped just as she did off the couch, pausing the television show in favor of Ubbe. "If I did, you can close your eyes and drift back off. I just need to hear from you. Even if it's your snoring."

"I do not snore. It's you who sounds like a lumberjack." Kira felt euphoric hearing his voice, happier than any Ubba could make her. Ubbe's snort came through the receiver clearly enough for her to start laughing. "The deal is going well?"

"Ivar is finishing it up. Should be done soon. Harald likes him." She could make out the sounds of the door closing and Ubbe ordering the driver to go. "What about you? Have you been taking care of yourself? Food and sleep wise."

Kira chewed on her lip, leaving a long pause before she answered. "Kind of. Work has me stressed too. Too many projects." She settled back onto the couch, choosing to stare at the ceiling. Her body felt more at ease talking to him than any of her self relief tactics.

"Give me some privacy." Tingles start in her toes because she knows that tone of voice. The underlying urgency that he's hiding in the way he barked the order. No doubt the partition between him and his driver was up now, giving him his privacy. "No bubble bath or massage to help relax?"

Kira grinned against her phone. "Tried both. They didn't help me. Maybe once you're back, you can." Ubbe chuckled over the phone.

"Are you teasing me, Kira? Do you think that's safe?" It was an empty threat as far as she was concerned. What could he do from an entire country away?

She sucked in a breath and lowered her voice, knowing how much he loved it when she did that. "What can you do from so far away, Ubbe? Nothing. You'll have to wait until you get back here and your self-control has its limits." He mumbled something that sounded like a cuss word.

Exasperation clouded his voice. Kira could imagine him raking his hand through his hair, looking to the car's ceiling. The exhale that followed only confirmed her suspicions. "I'm a patient man." He was. He could wait for hours, days or weeks to go through with a plan. "But do you really think I can't make you regret it?"

Kira laughed at him with closed lips. She heard a soft groan of her name from Ubbe's side. It was low, barely audible and brought back memories of Ubbe below her. "Ubbe! You're in the car with someone."

"And? Have you forgotten how many times you've had my cock in your mouth in the car? Or how many times you bounced on my cock because you couldn't wait for the trip home?" Kira sucked in a heavy breath. She heard fumbling from the other side and then his belt jingling. "Thinking about it makes me hard. What I wouldn't give to be able to stuff you with my cock right now."

Her brain failed to find any words to string together in a tangible sentence. Ubbe's moan didn't sound the least bit fake. She started to imagine his legs spread open in the backside of his car, his hand gripping his erection while he held the phone with the other. "Those beautiful fucking lips wrapped around my cock, eager to take every inch in your mouth."

Her hand shot into her panties and she dipped into her center. Her juices were already gathering from his talk alone. She smeared it until all of her cunt was nice and wet. Her fingers slid inside of her for a moment, making her moan. They were nothing compared to his fingers or cock. "Oh, Ubbe.."

Ubbe growled in her ear. One of her favorite sounds in the entire world. It made her cunt clench around her fingers and drew another moan past her lips. “Give me more of those sounds. Make yourself cum so I can hear it and imagine your wet, tight pussy wrapped around my cock."

Kira doubled her efforts, panting and moaning loudly into the phone. She could feel it build higher and higher. She could hear his breath speeding up and imagined him leaned back in the car with his fist tightly around his cock. He would be furiously pumping away, his brows knitted as he concentrated. Her hips bucked upwards as her fingers moved faster, forcing a powerful orgasm from her. Her words built up in her throat until she cried out his name.

Her orgasm was ended quickly by the phone call ending. It soured her because she didn't get to here Ubbe cum and she was left with wet fingers. The front door burst open and she yanked her hands from her pants, not wanting to be caught by the intruder. It slammed and shook the entire house and insistent steps found her in the living room.

Kira knew that look too well. The look that said he was going to pin her on the most convenient surface and bury his cock into her as much as he could for the rest of the night. She giggled and darted out of the living room, going through the kitchen in hopes of cutting to the foyer and up the stairs to the bedroom. She ran for the stairs and was pounced on a moment later, her yoga pants being torn down her legs as she grabbed onto the stairs. The first thrust felt like heaven.


End file.
